


Words

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ah wait:, Character Study, Gen, Poetry/prose thing for all of the characters, and it's short so yeah, it's a word thing I was playing with don't take it too seriously, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: Each Paladin, each member of the Castle of Lions is multi-faceted and brilliant, yet not every corner of them is a happy one.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!  
> This isn't really a fic, though more of a word thing I was playing around with with my sister. It's more of a character study than anything, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> As always, comments are critiques are highly appreciated. :)

Allura: _Guidance_  

(A strong hand, leading towards the future, words of encouragement and relief fluttering through the air and landing in ears, coloring souls in courage and self-worth.)

_And yet, she weeps cruel tears of solitude._

 

Coran: _Wisdom_

(Stories of the long-lost past, spun with care and humor of the finest silks of remembrance, tied 'round throats and connecting fingers, reminding that no one is alone in their fight.)

_And yet, he is lost in ages burned to ash._

 

Shiro: _Strength_  

(The bearer of scars wrought to keep safety away from those who matter, each one alight in pain times of past, like the iron wings of an archangel wrapping around in protection, each feather carved in the words and hymns and prayers and charms.)

_And yet, he is chained in those sacrifices._

 

Pidge: _Wonder_

(An inquisitive heart that peels back the layers of life and its lies, peering into the soul and sighing in awe at the beauty found there, and painting the walls around them in questions questions questions, building a bridge to cross to the answers.)

_And yet, their heart is tired with longing._

 

Hunk: _Warmth_

(A beautiful soul that burns under the skin, bringing life back into weary bones and color back into eyes painted white in tears, drawing away the cold of homesickness and loss and putting the stars back into faces and nebulae back into hearts, joining hands once again.)

_And yet, a fire casts a forgotten shadow._

 

 

Keith: _Passion_

(Pure, raw, frightening, yet astounding and moving, carving paths through the most solid of hatred and defeat, and igniting a fire in even the coolest of hearts, setting those silken strands of wisdom ablaze in crimson crossroads, as if challenging Fate herself; the song of victory.)

_And yet, he is empty._

 

Lance: _Home_

(The most wonderful, yet cruel of them all; a reminder of what was lost, what is needed to save, yet also a permanent etching into the heart of what was gained and loved and kept, counting each tear and sewing them into the stars as a reminder that not a single one lost is a waste; the unwavering foundation that keeps the heart beating, soul ticking, eyes alight, and lips smiling in eternal grins.)

  _And yet, he is broken._


End file.
